


Wizarding Wants

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Against his better judgement, Harry takes Fred's advice and pays a visit to Wizarding Wants, the new 'speciality' shop in Diagon that caters to gay wizards, only to find the last person he expected just happens to be the owner.





	Wizarding Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Trust me, Harry, it's perfect."

Shaking his head, Harry smiled into his cup of tea. "See, the fact that you say, 'trust me' just makes me even more wary of listening to you."

"Are you suggesting I would lie to you?" Across the small table, Fred placed a hand over his heart with a feigned hurt expression as he spoke, and Harry laughed. George strode into the back room of the shop, then, before he had an opportunity to retort, and Harry smiled to himself as he watched Fred tip his head back to look at his brother. "Can you believe this, Georgie? Harry thinks I'd give him bad advice."

George tossed the register bag in his hand onto another table and turned, grinning at the both of them as he leaned back against the table's edge. The Whistle-tine he'd charmed to stick over his severed ear to advertise their Valentine's merchandise gave a shimmer and a whistle as he moved, and he batted his hand at it absently. "Can you blame him? You _are_ the less trustworthy one."

Harry let out a quiet snicker into his tea, and Fred shot him a mock glare before turning his gaze back to George. "Et tu, Georgie?" George only shrugged, with the corner of his mouth twitching, and Fred heaved a put-upon sigh. "Just because I'm the pretty one."

"Actually, it's because you're the dead one," Harry chimed as he placed his cup down on the table. "You can pull all the pranks you like on me now, and there's nothing I can do. _He_ -" He paused and pointed his finger at George, who only grinned at him. "-still has to worry about me hexing him if he plays the wrong prank."

"No love for the dead," Fred sighed, although he was still smiling. He moved from his place hovering over the chair opposite Harry at the table to cross towards George, perching himself over his table the same way he had the chair, giving the illusion he was sitting. "Stick up for me, Georgie – tell him."

Arching an eyebrow, Harry looked from Fred to George. "You know about that place, too?"

"Who do you think I used to go with?" Fred flashed a shameless grin at Harry's wide-eyed look, and George looked between them with his brow furrowing until the Whistle-tine gave another whistle and he swatted at it again, making Fred laugh. "Just take the bloody thing off already, would you, Georgie? I warned you it'd drive you mental if you wore it like that."

"Hush up, you prat. It's good for sales-"

"Oi!" Harry clapped his hands to regain their attention; while George turned, Fred reached over and traced a finger around George's missing ear until George gave a shudder and a yelp and jumped to the side. Sighing, Harry shook his head and waited for Fred to quit laughing to ask, "So... the shop?"

Glaring at Fred, as he pulled the Whistle-tine off his ear, George reached up and rubbed at the spot Fred had touched as though to warm his skin again. "What's he talking about, Freddie?"

"Wizarding Wants."

George hesitated, shooting a glance at Harry out of the corner of his eye before he gave Fred a look that Harry couldn't quite read. "Are you sure-" he started to ask Fred in a low murmur, although it was still clearly audible in the small room.

"Still in the room, George," Harry piped up, and George faltered, nodding and moving back to his previous place leaning back against the table next to Fred.

"Right... So, you do know that's sort of a speciality place, yeah? Not really your run-of-the-mill toy shop, and it's pretty heavily geared towards gay men."

"Why do you think he wants to go?" Fred asked, leaning closer to George as he spoke, only to be swatted away with a half-hearted glare.

" _What I'm getting at_ is that you might be in for a few more surprises than you'd think, if you go..."

Harry's lips twitched at the concerned look on George's face. Although he couldn't quite understand what his concern _was_ – it was only a bloody sex shop, after all – he could appreciate the sentiment. Leaning back in his chair, he chuckled softly. "I think I'll be fine, George. I'm a big boy, now."

The words were playful, and while George shook his head with a hint of amusement easing into his expression, Fred raked a lecherous gaze over Harry. "Oh, I'm sure you a-"

" _Fred!_ "

George's attempt to hit Fred upside the head was met with a burst of laughter when his hand went right through, and Fred brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes as though he'd managed to bring himself to tears with his own laughter. "Oh, Merlin, it never gets old riling you up, Georgie. Look, Harry..." Leaning himself forward, Fred arranged his elbows over his knees and his chin over his hands as his expression sobered. "It's a great shop, it really is. The bloke who owns it, well... He won't be what you'd expect, I'm sure of that. But he knows what he's doing with those bloody products, let me tell you. He had a much smaller thing going, before the war. Owl order only and all that, and Georgie and I wouldn't shop from anyone else, would we?"

There were twin spots of red in George's cheeks as he nodded, and despite himself, Harry gave a soft snort of laughter at it. One corner of Fred's mouth twisted up in a fond look at George, and then he straightened up, moving his hands to the table he perched on, one positioned so that it subtly overlapped George's hand.

"If you're going to shop anywhere for that sort of thing, that's the place to go."

* * *

Wizarding Wants looked like nothing out of the ordinary from the outside. Tucked away just off the beaten path of Diagon, it was easy enough to find and only a short walk from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Despite George's obvious concern, Fred's encouragement that he ought to pay the shop a visit had made the decision for Harry, and he'd made his way there as soon as he'd left. Standing outside the shop, though, he looked up at the plain brick building with a frown and wondered if perhaps the twins had gotten the name of the place mixed up. Shaking his head, he made a move to turn and head back towards Diagon proper, when his gaze dropped down to the cobblestones and he paused.

An age line, thin and faintly shimmering blue, circled out around the front of the building.

With a soft laugh, he stepped across the line and looked up at the building once more, his eyes going wide at the new sight that greeted him. Where the image of a nondescript brick building had been only a moment earlier, there now stood the same brick shop, but with wide front windows on either side of the door. Displays had been carefully arranged in the windows with a variety of products, ranging from books and an arrangement of potions, to whips and some sort of harness made of leather and chain.

Flicking his tongue across his lips, Harry felt a ripple of anticipation run through him as he moved closer and reached for the door. Several other men were already inside the shop when he entered, some browsing things alone while others were paired up, standing close and talking over toys in hushed murmurs. Rather than rush right in, Harry stayed by the door for a moment to look around and get an idea of what was where as he tried to sort out where he ought to start. The section to his left, filled with books seemed like a good possibility, although his gaze was equally drawn towards the arrangement of toys he could see along the back wall.

"If you are intent on shuffling uncertainly for much longer, I would ask that you do so _away_ from the door so that others may get past you."

Harry startled at the familiar voice just to his right, and snapped his head to that side. Arching an eyebrow, Snape met his gaze while Harry only managed to gape at him for a moment, his gaze moving from his face and down over his attire; still the same black and billowing robes Harry remembered from Hogwarts, but with a more tailored fit, accenting the lean lines of Snape's form. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing here, and then snapped it closed again as Fred's words rang in his ears. His face flushing lightly, Harry cleared his throat and shifted to the side, away from the door and closer to Snape.

"Sorry, sir," he murmured, turning his gaze away from Snape's face when the other man's eyes flashed. "I was just-"

"Is this your first time in a shop like this, Mr Potter?"

Caught off guard by the question, Harry blinked rapidly a few times and then shook himself as he nodded, one hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. To his surprise, Snape let out a hum that almost sounded approving. One of Snape’s hands settled on his shoulder, and Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at his face once more, the light flush in his cheeks deepening several shades as Snape began to usher him further into the shop.

"Then perhaps I can offer a few suggestions for you..."

* * *

"You're a prat," Harry snapped at Fred on his visit to the shop only a few days later. Once again hovering over the chair across the table from him, Fred only grinned. "You let me walk right in there _knowing_ he bloody owned the place. Pretty well forced me into the most uncomfortable situation imaginable!"

"You're the one who's got feelings for him, not me." Fred shrugged and leaned back, starting to slide through the back of the chair before he caught himself with a chuckle and leaned a bit more upright again. "I was just trying to help you explore some things. The fact that he happens to own the shop I recommended was completely coincidental."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Bollocks."

It took a moment for the corner of Fred's mouth to finally twitch before he let out a laugh, straightening fully and then leaning forward, closer to Harry, with a smirk pulling at his lips. "Fine, then... But do you regret it?"

Pausing at that, Harry pursed his lips and looked down as he felt his face slowly beginning to heat. He'd been a bit mortified, at the start, when Snape had begun showing him some of the things in the shop while asking him questions about his experience. More than once, he'd heard the other man make a noise that very well could have been a bitten back groan, although Harry supposed that must have been his own wishful thinking, more than anything. Still, once he'd relaxed somewhat, the experience had been almost pleasant, if still rather embarrassing.

But Snape's recommendations had been perfection, and the fact that his purchases had been as good as selected by Snape himself had furthered Harry's own enjoyment of them.

"No," Harry answered finally, with a small shake of his head. "Can't say I regret it at all."

"Brilliant," Fred chimed cheerfully as he leaned back once more in his chair. "So, when are you going back, then?"

* * *

"Back again, Mr Potter?" Severus asked as Harry stepped through the door into his nearly empty shop. A couple lingered over the line of paddles off to the right, engrossed in their own hushed conversation while they passed a few of them back and forth between each other, and Harry spared them only a brief glance and chuckle before he moved towards the counter Severus stood behind. Leaning against the edge of it, he watched the other man scribbling a few notes on a sheet of parchment, and shrugged one shoulder.

"I thought I might have another browse."

Looking up from his notes, Severus arched an eyebrow. "You've been in four times this week, already." He paused and shifted his gaze away from Harry to acknowledge the two men that approached the counter, and Harry shifted out of the way while they made their purchase and then left, leaving him alone with Severus in the shop. Severus drew his wand as Harry leaned against the counter again, and with a few murmured spells, the sign on the door flipped and the shades around the display windows pulled, closing up the shop for the evening.

"Now, then," Severus said as he tucked his wand away and turned himself towards Harry, leaning down against the counter to bring their faces close. Harry sucked in a soft breath as Severus' washed against his lips with the nearness, raising his gaze and shuddering at the intense look the other man was giving him. "Why don't you tell me why you're _really_ here? I find it rather difficult to believe you continue to visit my shop so regularly simply because you cannot get enough of the merchandise."

"I..." Harry hesitated, swallowing the nervous lump that rose up in his throat and flicking his tongue across his lips which suddenly felt _too dry_. He could lie – _Merlin_ , he almost wanted to – but he was fairly certain that Severus would see right through it if he tried. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he took a breath to steady himself before looking back up to meet Severus' gaze as a flush rose up in his cheeks.

"I like seeing you..."

He had only a second to see Severus' lips twitch before the distance between them closed and he found their lips pressed together, melting into the kiss with a low moan. The sound melded into a whimper when Severus broke the contact just as quickly, though he kept close, still, allowing their lips to brush as he spoke.

"My flat is just above the shop, if you would care to join me for a drink?" Harry started to nod and then stilled when Severus moved, leaning further in and moving to bring his lips beside his ear. His tongue flicked out against the shell of Harry's ear, sending a shiver rippling through him, before he added in a low murmur, "And perhaps, if you're a _good boy_ , I'll show you my own toy collection."

Letting out a ragged moan, Harry nodded and stepped back, holding his hand out for Severus as he rounded the counter towards him. "Lead the way, then, _Sir._ "


End file.
